


The Picture Of Narcissism

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blood, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, slight size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your little decendant is so cute. Granted, you are biased towards believing that, but you still like him beyond the bond of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture Of Narcissism

You didn’t mind a bit when your cute little ancestor came to stay with you, declaring that he needed time away from idiot lowbloods constantly trying to mess with him. You still don’t mind, as he’s been no trouble, and whatever slack he may have created was picked up dutifully by your servants.

You even don’t mind much when he barges into your block demanding attention like  _he’s_ the princess he’s always on about. How could you mind it, when it’s so mutually beneficial?

One such evening, he storms in, maybe a little teary-eyed and flops himself in your lap. You, having become exceptionally used to this, just work on what you were doing around him, until he moves his face to your neck and flicks his tongue over your gills.

"Kid, what do you want?"

He huffs and kisses your throat, grinding his ass into you. “I’m in a bad mood.”

You shuffle your papers and pens into their slots and drawers, sighing. “And?”

"And I want daddy to make it better." He purrs, letting his lips brush your fin as he does.

You shiver a little and set him on your desk,biting his fin hard enough to taste blood. He mewls and wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer and licking your lips. His fingers tangle in your hair and you waste no time in peeling him out of his clothing, kissing and biting his skin as it comes into view, leaving livid violet marks on his neck and chest while dragging delicious little whines out of him.

You’d be lying if you said that the little whelp didn’t entice a little pity on your part, not just from the sex- though that was a good part of it, for sure -but from the way you watched him move, acting at once like he’s better than everyone around him and less than a mite. You can’t help but feel for him, when he’s still so small compared to you, and the way that he tends to cling to whatever doesn’t move away fast enough once he’s finished… You won’t admit it, but you pity him quite a bit.

He sucks in a harsh breath as your mouth closes over one of his fins, sucking and flicking your tongue against it as you let your bulge slither into his nook. He moans, rolling his hips, and you grip them, hard.

"Tell daddy what you want, guppy." You coo, then sink your teeth into his shoulder, moaning as his blood, so much like yours, spills into your mouth.

He pants, trying to roll his hips again and whining when your grip keeps him still. “I want daddy to fuck me, please, please daddy.” His voice is sweet and soft in your ears, and you kiss him.

Moving slowly, you can taste each little hitch of his breath when you just, just barely brush that spot that makes him see stars. He clings to you even when you pull back, whispering your name every now and then, or the name he insists on using when you pail. You pepper little bites and kisses along his jaw and neck, and he moves to grip the edge of the desk, shuddering.

"Fff-Ah! H-harder, harder daddy, please." He whines, letting himself fall back onto the wooden surface of your desk and panting.

You pull his legs up, long and thin and not completely unpleasant to have tossed around your waist, and hold his ankles by his ears, slamming into him hard enough that your skin slaps. He moans and arches under you, claws leaving nasty gashes in the cherry writing cabinet you so fondly kept all this time, but you can’t bring yourself to mind with the way his nook is convulsing around your bulge and how his eyes, thankfully rid of those overlarge glasses, are somewhat glossed over. He’s close, and he’s always spectacular to watch when he comes.

His neck bends, backwards, almost to where it would be uncomfortable to breathe, and his thighs shiver where you’ve taken to holding them up and apart. Lips damp and parted and barely bruised from biting them and slamming them against your teeth more often than not, eyes first opening wide like he’s shocked, then squeezing shut as his whole form _writhes_ under you, violet spilling from his bulge and dripping under him from his nook.

You groan, the sight and smell of him finishing, not to mention the way his body clenched on you, dragging you over the edge only a moment after. He whimpers when you pull out and come in a bucket you had tucked under your platform, only a few feet away. Realizing that, you have to wonder why you let him ruin your desk when you could have just used the coupling pad for what it’s for.

You don’t ponder over it for long, though, as he whines a little and you rush to scoop him up and hold him, damp chest and still-dripping nook and all against your chest, cooing at him until he stops shaking.

You strip and slip into the recupracoon next to him, holding him again. Just before he falls asleep, his pearly violet eyes barely open and looking up at you, you ask him what you’ve been meaning to as kin for a while.

"Will you stay here with me?" You mumble, stroking his fins. "Will you be mine, Eridan?"

His face lights up, even as his eyes seem to get wet, and he grins childishly up at you. “I thought you’d never ask.”

—

A few nights later, once he’s completely situated and doing what he had been, you’re visited by Mindfang. She doesn’t say much, ending her visit with you quite quickly with only one jab about the whole endeavor.

"Flushed for your own little ancestor? If that isn’t the perfect picture of narcissism, I don’t know what is."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Dualscar is very gentle when he's in redrom.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
